


Good Chemistry

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Koyama and Shige are guests at KAT-TUN's TV Show. But what happens during the break?





	Good Chemistry

"You two look good together," Ueda says with a smirk as he catches Koyama and Shige behind the staff van during filming break. Shige smirks back while Koyama has trouble regaining his normal face color and removing his tongue from Shige's throat at the same time.  
  
Shige clears his throat before nonchalantly leaning against the white van while Koyama shuffles his feet in the dusty ground.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting," Ueda winks and adds "I'm kinda jealous though".  
  
Shige pushes himself off the wall and whispers to Koyama who blushes even harder, then nods.  
  
"You can join us if you want. Later. We can give you one of our hotel room numbers."  
  
Uedas eyes widen wondering if they are joking. Jokes like these are usually not Kato's style and Ueda purses his lips when the director calls them.  
  
"We'll be waiting," Koyama purrs into his ear passing him by, having regained control over himself. Being with Shige makes him like jelly, mostly, putting all his heart and body into it and forgetting everything around him. He's a bit shy about those feelings since they're so sincere and he doesn't know how to handle them.

  
  
"Are you okay with that?" Koyama asks Shige later when they are standing on set, a little away from KAT-TUN, so they can't be heard. "About the thing with Ueda, I mean."  
  
"Yeah," Shige replies casually, rubbing his back distractedly, then he looking over to Koyama.  
  
"I knew you were talking about the thing with Ueda," he adds. "And yes I'm sure. Unless you don't want to. But we all know how much you're into him," he adds with a wink.  
  
"Am I?" Koyama chuckles and Shige nudges his side.  
  
"It's obvious with the way you're staring at his ass. Now come on, it's our turn."  
  
*  
  
The shooting day had been long, Koyama thinks as they sit in Shige's room having cup ramen as dinner and watch some TV.  
  
"You think he's gonna show up?" Koyama suddenly asks as he slurps down his noodles, comfortable in scissor seat on the bed.  
  
"Mh, yeah I think so," Shige says. "You are not the only one who has been looking at places."

  
  
It's getting late and they're getting tired from the long day of filming, wondering if they should actually go to sleep when there is a knock on the door.  
  
Koyama is on his feet faster than lightning.  
  
Shige remains seated on the bed, putting the ramen away, just hearing a doorknob and then Ueda is in the middle of the room in a casual low cut v-neck shirt, some black pants and a necklace.  
  
"Welcome. We already got comfy," Koyama hastily explains their lack of street clothes to their senpai but Ueda shakes his head. He's usually not one to talk much and tonight it's not much different. He looks around the room. Koyama is the hosting type so he starts babbling while Ueda locks eyes with Shige.  
  
"Kato," he says, "thanks for the invitation."  
  
Before Koyama can say anything, Ueda's hand is in his hair and he pulls him close slowly, their foreheads touching and Shige's heart burns as much as Koyama's body.  
  
"I feel kind of awkward," Ueda admits, "but also hot. How did you two wanted to on on about this?" Ueda humms, "I don't plan on wrecking something precious, intentionally or not."  
  
Shige gets up from the bed, joining them, but to their surprise, he slides up behind Ueda instead of Koyama.  
  
"It won't be a problem," he says confidently.  
  
Ueda smiles. "Just wanted to be sure."  
  
"Thanks for asking," Koyama beams, "it means a lot"  
  
"Yeah," Shige humms into Ueda's neck, pressing closer against him, making the other snicker a bit.  
  
"I usually don't bottom," he informs, and Shige's head lingers on his shoulder.  
  
"I figured that," he says, "how about a new experience tonight? We can change anytime though."  
  
Ueda purses his lips in contemplation but then Koyama's sweet lips are on his and Kato is nibbling on his neck and the thinking becomes harder. Those two really work well together, he thinks, as two pairs of hands simultaneously slide under his shirt.  
  
"This one over there prefers to bottom, though" Shige smirks before licking along Ueda's neck. Koyama pouts.  
  
"Nothing wrong with that" Ueda whispers and his hand is in Koyamas hair again, this time tugging a bit harder, and he feels Shige hardening against his back at the sight of himself making out with his lover and close friend.  
  
"Fuck," Koyama breaks the kiss gasping, "I mean ugh, can we move to the bed?"  
  
He gets a unisono chuckle.  
  
"I think that's a good idea" Ueda says, "but you should take some clothes off first."  
  
"Just me?" Koyama shrieks, but begins to strip anyway, putting a show into revealing his slender torso and the firm arm muscles. Ueda licks his lips.  
  
"He's hot, isn't he?" Ueda hears Shige breath into his ear, "and he wants you. He told me."  
  
"Don't say unnecessary things," Koyama pouts and Ueda grins.  
  
"And you're the one who does the talking in bed, huh? Didn't opt for it"  
  
"We can all hold a surprise or two" Shige remarks before Ueda grabs Koyama's wrist and Shige's at the same time, all three slumping down on the big mattress resulting in falling on top of each other in a mess.  
  
"Huh" Koyama just gets out as he finds himself on the very bottom, long legs falling apart for his aggressor willingly while Shige takes off both their shirts.  
  
"Not bad," Ueda humms as he settles between Koyama's legs, Shige's hands roaming over his back. Koyama is impatient and then Shige is the one to climb off the bed but Ueda stops him, pulling out a little package and a tube out of his back pockets.  
  
"As expected of senpai," Shige smirks.  
  
There aren't many words spoken, just hot gazes that pierce into Ueda's invitingly in a silent cry for attention and Ueda is a quick worker.  
  
"I'm still not sure about the bottoming," he says while Shiges hands run lower, then stop.  
  
"That's fine, Shige says, somewhere in his hair," I'd also like for you to go inside me".  
  
They hear an obscene moan from below at that and Ueda chuckles.  
  
"I think I have to take care of this one first if that's okay"  
  
"Do it" Shige says, then adding a low spoken "I want to watch"  
  
"You're so dirty, Kato" Ueda growls and Koyama whines as a slick finger pushes inside. "Wait until you get your turn"  
  
Ueda doesn't waste much time but he prepares Koyama properly, working two fingers inside and beginning to thrust them hard, having the other man bouncing off the bed.  
  
"Now.. Ugh.." Koyama gaps, and Shige can't help but slide a hand down his own body. He settles in the corner and lazily begins to stroke himself while Koyama looses it underneath Ueda. Ueda is an athlete and it comes in handy in bed, Koyama's noises increasing in volume as he's being taken, his face flushed and his hands clenching in the sheets. Ueda establishes a fast rhythm and gets lost in the sensation of his willing, hot Kouhai underneath him until he hears a voice from the corner.  
  
"Touch him" comes the order and Koyama mewls as Ueda's hand works him around his arousal. Ueda raises an eyebrow at being ordered to do things, but it's hot to see Shige like this, so he doesn't think about it further. Shige is hard and aching by now so he stops himself with force not to come yet just from jerking off. He move to Koyama's side and kisses him, lovingly and naughty at the same time and Koyama licks into his mouth with his noises dying in his throat as he spurts into Uedas warm and hard jerking hand.  
  
"Oh God," Koyama just breathes exhaustedly and the moment he smiles at Shige and Shige had made sure he's fine, Shige is on Ueda.  
  
"Ravish me," is all he says, his black hair messy in his face, and then Ueda is on him, and they are falling on the bed next to Koyama.  
  
Koyama turns his head, it's all he can manage to do at the moment, feeling unable to move otherwise and he watches with fascination as Ueda bites his way down Shige's throat, the other man growling underneath him.  
  
"Make it slow," Shige gasps then, and Ueda looks a bit confused but complies, unzipping his pants and Shige helps him, then reaches out his hand and Koyama takes it, squeezes it before Shige's back arches off the bed at a slick finger prodding against his entrance.  
  
"You can use two, I took a bit of your work" Shige presses out.  
  
"When did you..?" Koyama widens his eyes but Shige just smirks.  
  
"Like I said," Ueda grins, "dirty."  
  
Koyama stares as Ueda works his fingers rhythmically, having Shige beginning to writhe on the bed.  
  
"Ready?" Ueda purrs as he watches Shige's length twitching out of arousal. Shige can just nod and closes his eyes as Ueda makes his move. The world stands still for a moment and then he is there in the room again, with Ueda so unbearably attractive and hot above him and Koyama next to him and Shige feels a little wild for having seduced his senpai together with Koyama. It's then that Ueda moves, with a grunt, because Shige feels good, so good, and he smells good too, and Shige whines, the stimuli increasing. Ueda goes slow as requested, pulling out and back in with pointed thrusts. He presses his lower body down on Shige's and Shige feels it in the sensation of hard stomach muscles stimulating his dick.  
  
His hand grab Ueda's arm and he utters "faster"  
  
"As you wish," Ueda grins as he speds up, but he's beginning to feel too close himself to get cocky.  
  
Shige meets him with his thrusts and then Koyama is there and his tongue is sliding against his and Ueda's in turns.  
  
Ueda groans from the additional visual stimulation and grabs Shige's hips hard.  
  
"Come on" Shige urges him on and Ueda let's go, coming with a low growl and pulls out. It's the moment Koyama waited for, his hand around Shige's cock immediately and he jerks hard and Shige whines as he comes into Koyama's hand. Ueda falls back on the bed and watches lazily as the world comes back into the room and noone says a word.   
  
"You have a good chemistry," Ueda finally says as he gets up to button up his white shirt again, "I'm almost a bit jealous." He repeats his words from earlier as he winks as Koyama blushes and Shige smiles, pulling his lover into his arms.  
  
"You can stay a bit longer and cuddle with us if you want," Koyama offers in his ever present need to satisfy everyone.   
  
"I'm fine, thanks," Ueda gets up, and he sounds determined, but not lonely. "I've got places to be."  
  
"Is that so," Shige just comments and Ueda turns around to wink at them before he leaves.  
  
"Hm," Koyama makes a noise as he snuggles closer to Shige, enjoying the intimacy, "we didn't ask him if he wants a second time."  
  
"I think we can still do that another time," Shige says as he kisses Koyama's forehead, "and I think we can count him in."  
  
  



End file.
